


Marie Rose <3's Milk

by JusticeForAll



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeForAll/pseuds/JusticeForAll
Summary: And she wants Tina's milk.





	1. Chapter 1

Marie Rose had arrived at the Dead or Alive arena, the location of the Dead or Alive martial arts tournament. Helena Douglas had personally invited her. Much to Helena's surprise, Marie had told her she had no interest in entering. Still, the young martial artist was brimming with excitement, which was evident all over her pretty face.

It wasn't the actual tournament she was so excited about, however, but its combatants. Truthfully, she had no intention of entering the tournament. The real reason she had arrived today was that the Dead or Alive tournaments were known for the beauty of the women who entered them. For whatever reason, this tournament attracted some of the bustiest women in the world, and Marie Rose was a lover of huge breasts, or more specifically: milk. She couldn't even start her day or end it without a glass. Her mother had told her countless stories of how, as a baby, Marie would clamp to her breast and refuse to let go. It was embarrassing when her mother told this story, especially to complete strangers, but Marie's love of boobs and milk had continued into her adulthood.

She really, really loved boobs and milk!

That was the reason why she had started working for Helena in the first place, and while Helena had a delicious pair, Marie was maybe looking for someone a bit bigger.

So when she stepped through the doors of the arena, and her eyes landed on the many busty beauties, she could barely stop herself from drooling. They weren't that much larger than Helena, but they were still a sight to behold. There was a redhead, a silver-haired woman in a bodysuit, a girl in a tight white shirt and jeans, and many more, all with large, heaving breasts. She imagined them all allowing her to suck all the milk out of them, but that was a fantasy more than likely never to come true.

"'Scuse me, darlin'."

Marie turned to face the voice from behind her. Her eyes fell on the biggest pair of breasts she had possibly ever seen. Two enormous, tanned melons stuffed tightly into a yellow shirt, and Marie's face was only an inch away.

Tina Armstrong, the world-famous female pro wrestler, had turned up for another DOA tournament but found herself unable to enter the arena what with this girl blocking the entrance. Glancing down at her outfit, it looked like the girl had just come home from school... and she was blatantly staring at her cleavage. True, Tina had a huge pair, bigger than any other combatant here (which was saying something), but it was still no reason to stare, and... did she just spot the girl drooling?

Marie swiftly wiped away the drool cascading down her chin. She hoped the woman hadn't seen. She finally moved out of the way to allow the voluptuous women to pass.

What a strange girl, Tina thought as she moved towards the reception desk.

Marie's staring continued, this time her vision had fallen to the woman's huge ass. Marie was definitely all about boobs, but she still appreciated a beautiful ass, and this woman was packing up top and down below.

Tina glanced back at the girl and wasn't surprised to see her eyes now glued to her butt. Tina was starting to feel uncomfortable. She was used to men staring, blatantly; women usually just gave her a glance, but this girl had her eyes all over her.

"Tina Armstrong," she said to the receptionist.

Tina Armstrong, Marie sighed. What a beautiful name.

"I'll be cheering for you, Tina!" She called out.

Tina blushed as the other combatants stared at her. Looks like she had herself a little lesbian fangirl.

***

The first round matches were over. Marie had watched Tina take on her redheaded opponent and had enjoyed every second of Tina's bouncing buxom. She had cheered the loudest when Tina had come out victorious. Marie left her seat when she saw Tina disappear backstage. She didn't know what she was thinking of doing, but she couldn't let this woman go.

The receptionist, of course, recognised Marie, and she was able to gain access to the locker room. She found Tina sat on a bench, hunched over, wiping her face with a towel. Her beautiful tits were dripping with sweat, and so Tina brought the towel to her chest. Marie so wished she was the towel.

With the towel removed from her face, Tina spotted the girl peeking at her around one of the lockers. She jumped, slightly, at the sight of her.

"What are you doing back here?" Tina asked in a harsh whisper, so as not to alert the receptionist.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered back, stepping out from behind the locker. "I'm just a... big fan."

Tina sighed. Maybe she had gotten the girl wrong before. Maybe she really was just a big fan. It's not like she was the first person to stare blatantly at her boobs.

"What's your name, honey?" Tina asked.

"Marie Rose," she replied, timidly.

"And you're my number one fan?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm a martial artist, too."

"Get out of here," Tina grinned. She would never have guessed. "Then why didn't you enter the tournament?"

"Oh," Marie uttered, thinking quick. "Because... Because I didn't want to have to fight you."

"Aw," Tina smiled, placing a hand on her chest. She was starting to like this little girl. "Well, ain't you a sweety?" Tina thought she was so cute, standing there in her school uniform, fiddling with her fingers and shuffling her feet.

Truth was, there was no school today. She didn't even live in this country. The schoolgirl outfit was just to help her seduce one of the DOA ladies. Nobody could resist a schoolgirl.

"I... I was wondering if you could spar with me?" Marie asked. She wasn't interested in sparring at all, but any excuse to tangle up with this woman.

"I would love too, darlin', but there ain't a lot of room in here," Tina replied. She thought for a moment. "You know what? Why don't you come back to my place? I have my own gym."

Marie's eyes widened in shock. Was she asking her back to her place? This was a better outcome than she could have hoped for. She nodded at once.

"Awesome," Tina said getting to her feet. "Let's go."

***

As Tina drove them all the way to her house, Marie could barely contain her excitement. Her imagination began to run wild.

Tina's house was enormous, possibly the biggest Marie had ever been in.

"Do you live alone?" Marie asked as they headed down into her basement.

"Yep," she replied, their footsteps echoing.

Good, Marie thought. No boyfriend, husband, or family to get in their way.

They finally reached the basement, which was full of weights and exercise equipment, but there was still plenty of room to move around.

"Alright, you ready?" Tina asked.

Marie nodded, even though she wasn't ready at all. There was no way she could seriously spar with Tina's boobs on her mind. How would she even concentrate?

The sparring went just as she predicted. The only thing Marie could focus on was the female wrestler's breasts jiggling and bouncing madly in her top. She failed to dodge any punches and kicks and barely fought back.

All of a sudden, Tina clasped her arms around her, her beautiful, soft chest mounds squishing against Marie's own much, much smaller pair. Tina then flung her around, arms still hooked around her, as Marie's back thudded against the floor, the titanic titted blonde laying on top of her. Tina had executed the classic wrestling move known as a belly-to-belly suplex.

Marie could barely breathe thanks to a combination of three things: All of the air had been knocked out of her by the suplex; Tina's massive mounds were pinning her down, and last but not least; the incredible view she had of Tina's cleavage. Someone as tiny as Marie could get lost in their for days.

Tina had noticed the girl had gone red, her eyes peering down her shirt. She was beginning to grow suspicious. Maybe her original hunch about her being a lesbian fangirl was correct.

"Are you sure you're a martial artist?" She asked. her brow furrowed.

"Y-yeah," she gulped, her eyes still glued to her boobs. "I'm just nervous."

Tina wasn't so sure.

"Let's take a break," she said as she unraveled her arms from around Marie before attempting to push herself up. Suddenly, Marie was the one who wrapped her arms around Tina. Tina grunted at the girl's sudden embrace. "Oh, so now you wanna spar?"

Tina was ready to go a second round, but then she felt Marie sink her face into her cleavage, sighing as she did.

"Hey, what do you think you're doin'?" Tina grunted again.

Marie couldn't take anymore staring. Her mouth was watering at the thought of all the milk stored in these things.

"I'm so hungry," Marie moaned, taking a chunk of Tina's soft breast flesh in between her lips.

"Oh, my God!" Tina gasped when she felt Marie's cold lips on her tit. "You really are a lesbian!"

Even with Tina's immense strength, she was finding it impossible to remove the young girl. She had a vice-like grip on her, and her constant nipping at her sensitive chest meat wasn't helping matters. She somehow managed to get to her feet with Marie's arms and legs coiled around her.

"Ok, I'm serious now," Tina gasped, seizing hold of Marie's shoulders. "Get offa me!"

Tina tasted delicious, like oranges, and she smelt good too. There was no way she was going anywhere.

Marie was becoming more aggressive with her sucking and slurping. Tina was beside herself, as she was beginning to enjoy it. She had never done anything sexual with another female, despite what the papers had reported otherwise. She had never even kissed another woman, yet here she was, enjoying this young girl's mouth on her breasts.

She peered down at the supposed martial artist's face sandwiched between her breasts. She looked adorable with her eyes closed, her cheeks red, and a chunk of tit flesh between her pretty lips.

Tina had all but given up on removing the young girl from her. Her body tingling with pleasure, she slowly headed upstairs and out of the basement. After ascending another flight of stairs, she entered her bedroom. With an exhausted groan, she flopped down onto her bed.

Marie finally emptied her mouth and looked up at Tina. Her cheeks were as red as hers and her brow was speckled with sweat.

"Fine," she breathed. "Do what you want to me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do what you want to me."

That's what Marie wanted to hear. She got to her knees, so she was sitting on Tina's crotch, and preceded to remove Tina's shirt. Her flat stomach was revealed as was her white bra. Marie tossed the shirt to the side before reaching her hands towards Tina's back. Tina propped herself up on her elbows to allow Marie access to her bra strap. Marie unclipped it, tossing it on top of Tina's shirt.

Finally, the wrestler's enormous naked melons were revealed to her. Marie's mouth dropped open at the sight. Never had she seen such a huge pair in the flesh, and they were hers do with as she wished. Her tongue glided over her bottom lip as she took in Tina's rose red nipples. She didn’t even bother to remove her jeans and instead dived onto her breasts, the right nipple vanishing into her hungry mouth.

Tina grunted when the young girl dived on top of her. She sucked eagerly at her breast, and Tina allowed it. The tie Marie was wearing tickled against her stomach, and it was then that Tina wondered how old the girl actually was. She was wearing a school uniform, after all. Was she underage? Tina bit her lip with worry, but the feeling of Marie's tongue rolling around her nip kept her from asking.

Marie was sucking on a nipple, her torso sandwiched between the biggest tits she had ever seen. She was at the pearly gates, but there was just one thing missing stopping her from truly being in Heaven: milk. But she was working on it.

Marie moaned in pleasure as she jutted her head up and down like a plunger, her lips always clamped tightly around Tina's nipple. Her hands massaged the mighty mammary while her stomach growled impatiently, the taste of milk on her lips still absent.

"Oh, yeah," Tina sighed, her hands cupped behind her own head, "that's a good girl." She was really getting into it. But then she began to feel a strange sensation in her breast. Suddenly, to her horror, milk began spurting from her nipple like a fountain.

Marie's eyes sparkled with happiness as she watched the amount of milk flow from Tina's tit. She held her tongue out and closed her eyes as it rained downwards over her mouth and face. She slurped up as much as she could and then placed her lips back around the nipple. She gulped it down as it flowed continuously. She removed her mouth to breath, milk dripping from her lips. It was sweet and delicious, and there was so much of it.

Tina watched her milk spout forth over Marie, herself, and the bed sheets. She looked like a little kid on Christmas Day. Is this what she had wanted the whole time? Tina's eyes fell to the milk running down Marie’s chin. She looked so cute. Tina suddenly clasped the back of Marie's head, bringing her towards her, their lips connecting. Tina could taste her own milk as her tongue probed the girl’s mouth.

Marie's eyes widened at the sudden kiss. Their tongues tussled for a few seconds before Marie pulled back. She smiled down at her lesbian lover's milk spattered body. It was time for those jeans to disappear.  
She started unbuckling Tina's belt. Next, her fingers disappeared into her jeans and panties and she tugged them down, over her wide hips and meaty thighs. Marie stared in awe at the perfect naked specimen lying in front of her. She wanted to dive back on top of her, but first, she needed to remove her own clothes.

They were finally both naked. They were a sharp contrast to each other; Marie was flat chested, with a little behind, while Tina was loaded in the chest and rear areas. Marie only wished her chest could compare, then they really could have had some fun.

Marie was licking her lips again at the sight of milk dripping onto Tina's now completely naked body.

But before she could lunge at her again, it was Tina who suddenly climbed over Marie, forcing her onto her back.

Marie was stunned as Tina's tits were now hanging above her face, accentuating their size and weight. Tina's right nip was dripping like a leaky faucet, milk splashing against Marie's cheek. She ignored it, however, and instead clamped her mouth around the left one. Her arms coiled around Tina's back and she pulled her closer, her breasts totally engulfing her face. She made sure to moan as loud as she could to let Tina know how much she was enjoying her tits. The hand that had been resting on her back descended and clasped a chunk of her huge ass. Her fingers sunk into the copious amount of flesh as she massaged it roughly.

Tina shivered at the feeling of the girl's hands all over her body, and it wasn't long before her left breast was spouting milk just as her right had. It gushed over Marie's face, completely consuming her.

Marie's mouth, nostrils, and eyes were consumed with milk, and she loved it. Blinded and barely able to breathe, she gulped down as much as she could, her stomach just about ready to burst.

Tina was in awe at the amount the girl was able to drink.

Marie suddenly removed the nipple from her mouth and pointed it towards Tina. “Want some?” She asked, her top lip coated in milk.

Tina accepted her offer, consuming her own nipple. She took a couple of gulps, moaning all the time.

“Yum!” She smiled once she had finished.

Marie giggled cutely before taking her tit back into her mouth.

When the flow of milk had begun to slow down to a drip, Marie laid back with a sigh, completely stuffed.

Tina couldn't help but feel relieved. Her tits were throbbing, sore from Marie's constant sucking and nipping. She laid down in her own milk beside her little lesbian lover and embraced her.  
Marie smiled as she found herself stuffed between Tina's tits once again. Full and tired, she dropped off to sleep.

***

Tina’s eyes shot open when she felt something wet on her nipple. Still half-asleep, she glanced groggily down at her boob. She wasn't surprised to see it was Marie with her mouth clamped over it. It wasn’t the worst way to be woken up, she had to admit.

She rolled her head over to look at the clock.

“Oh, shit!” She said in a panic. “I’m gonna be late for the tournament!”

She moved to stand up, but Marie immediately coiled her arms and legs around her, pinning her back down.

“Oh, come on, darlin’,” Tina grunted. “Aren’t you full from last night?”

Marie shook her head, lips still attached to her nipple.

Tina sighed. It was a repeat of yesterday as she struggled to her feet with Marie wrapped around her. The two naked females emerged in the hallway. Tina came to a halt in front of her bathroom, her eyes lowering to the girl.

“I guess there’s no other way,” she sighed again.

Water cascaded over their naked forms as Tina stood in the shower with Marie still hanging off of her. Tina was having to wash both their bodies at the same time. It was an unusual situation that she never would’ve dreamed she’d ever find herself in.

Tina glided her hands over the young girl’s porcelain skin, down her back, and over her buttocks. All the while, Marie slurped at her sopping tits.

Once done with the shower, Tina attempted to dry them both.

Now standing outside her bedroom again, Tina put her foot down. “Alright, washing and drying us both was hard enough, but there ain’t no way in hell I’m dressing us both, too!”

Marie got the picture, and reluctantly slipped off her big boobed lover. She dabbed her lips with her tongue as she watched Tina’s beautiful naked body disappear into her room. She sat outside the door the whole time, like a lovesick puppy or a very hungry kitten.

As soon as Tina emerged dressed in a tight orange shirt that accentuated her cleavage, Marie pounced again.

“God, dammit,” Tina sighed before starting downstairs.

Once in the kitchen, Tina asked Marie if she wanted breakfast.

“This is breakfast,” she responded, her voice muffled by Tina’s cleavage.

“How about some cereal?” Tina said with a sly grin on her face. “With milk.”

Marie’s eyes lit up at once.

Tina couldn’t believe it, but here she was, squeezing her own milk into a bowl full of cereal.

Once the bowl was filled to the brim, Marie scooped a spoonful into her mouth.

“Mmm,” Marie mumbled with satisfaction. “This is good.”

“Alright, I gotta get to the tournament,” Tina said as she dashed over to the door. “You can stay here until I’m back. Also… you should probably get dressed.”

Marie looked down at her naked form. It had completely slipped her mind that she hadn’t dressed. That explained why the seat was so cold.

Her mouth full of cereal and Tina’s milk, she watched the wrestler disappear out the front door. She would eagerly look forward to her return.


End file.
